You Should Mind Your Grammar
by madyfrancisco
Summary: Mikan was rejected by Natsume and now she's back and she's big. She is a star. How can the past affect her and will natsume's feelings towards her change?  full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**You should mind your grammar**

**SUMMARY:**

**16 year old, Mikan Sakura fell in love with her infamous seatmate, Natsume Hyuuga who is a popular, cocky, cold and hot guy. One day she sent him a love letter, telling him what she feels about him. It turned out that he returned the letter and grading her a D-. After graduating high school Mikan went abroad and returned to Japan as a Superstar ad a type of girl that anyone can fall for. Will Natsume's feelings for her change? And how will the past affect Mikan now that she is a huge star?**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1**_

Mikan stood steadily beside the school's entrance door, patiently waiting for Natsume. She clutched the green envelope and fixed herself. _Whew, this may be my very last chance _she told herself.

Finally, the time has come. She have already come this far and there's no turning back. She has already decided on this. She will confess her love to her crush for almost 6 years. Who is this guy? He is Natsume Hyuuga, a guy who can make girls fall in love with him in a snap. He is the school's hottest guy. He can be a jock or a nerd. He lies in between of those two categories.

There are three reasons why he's so popular. First, he has a really good looks which includes his messy raven hair that compliments his bloody red eyes and his super hot body (maintained because of he plays soccer really well. He's in the Japan Team and they compete in different places. Oh yes, they also win).

Second, he is super smart, you can consider him a genius, and he is the school's top student. He is the brightest kid not only in their class but in the whole region. His brains are super and believe me or not he doesn't even review for exams.

Third, he is rich. Their family owns HJP or Hyuuga Japanese Bank and also they own buildings, both commercial and residential. Yes, He will inherit those. Just imagine if you have a boyfriend like him. Wouldn't it be paradise?

Mikan just stood still trying to calm herself down. The bell already rung and just a few minutes to go and she will finally confess everything to him.

Not so far away she already saw him. She started to panic like crazy as he passed by her. She kept on saying "uhm, Natsume-kun. . ." and "Well, you see. . . Natsume-kun". He stared at her boldly with his bloody eyes that seemed to sparkle right in front of Mikan.

"Speak up." He said.

"Well, you see, Natsume-kun, I wanted to give you. . ." She paused and handed him the not-so-crumpled green envelope. ". . . This." She finished blushing furiously.

He stared at the green envelope without a facial expression; he's not happy, nor sad, nor angry, nor satisfied, nor amused. He's practically feeling NOTHING.

"Well, you see. I learned that your favorite color is green so I placed it in a green envelope." She blushed even more and her voice's pitch is higher than her normal voice pitch.

He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter and begun reading the letter out loud.

"You know I'm hiding this feeling I has for you for olmost 6 years. I am actually isn't sure if I can handle what you will said once you rid this leter but then, please now that I love you. "He finished a little bit satisfied and slightly angry.

"Do you think I would like a girl who has bad grammar and doesn't know how to spell almost and letter?" He said in a voice that is loud enough to be heard by everyone around them. Mikan faced down feeling a little bit humiliated by what he said. She is a girl and he must at least be conscious that he is actually hurting her.

He pulled out a red pen from his bag and wrote on the upper right corner of her paper "D-".

"At least be thankful that I didn't write F on your letter even if it deserves that grade." He said and dropped her letter on the floor.

Mikan fell on her knees and she crumpled the paper on the floor. Tears fell down from her eyes to her cheeks and down to the floor. She didn't expect him to be that mean. He may be handsome, smart and rich but his heart is made of stone._ How can he be so heartless? _

_

* * *

_

**So this chapter actually explains what the story is about . . . ish =)) the beginning was what? What do you think? ****Please review if you think it deserves to have one. **

**Please review if you like it, hate it, if it has corrections, if it's lame, if I should revise it or what. Hihi. ****Just tell me what you feel ****Thank you **

**PLEASE SUPPORT MY ONE SHOT FICS: "déjà vu" and "the most shattering way"**

**THANK YOU **

**~Mady-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Mikan walked on the streets of Tokyo alone. She didn't contact her driver for she was too lazy to do so. She wanted to be alone.

Just imagine if you got rejected in that way? Wouldn't you cry and be emotional for a week or 2?

_Am I really that stupid? _That was the only question she asked herself during the whole times she's walking.

Well, if she's the one who's going to ask me. I will definitely say . . . "yes you are!"

Imagine, since she was in 1st grade she was also on the bottom rank of the class. Yes, she is rich, yes, she is pretty and yes, she is nice but then maybe when God showered us with brains she was asleep._ Well, maybe, snoring._

She left school at around 3:30 in the afternoon and arrived at their house, I mean, Mansion at around 45 minutes past 6. What was she thinking? I mean, she walked for an hour and 15 minutes.

"Sakura-sama! Welcome home." Her maids, _take note of the letter s, _greeted her. She just walked as if she heard nothing and headed straight to her room.

Did I ever mention that Mikan's parents are living in France? She was sent to Japan because they learned that the technology and medicine field in Japan is really advanced and her illness can be cured.

Well, let me share a bit of Mikan's background.

Since she was a child she was sent to different countries by her parents because of some family problems. Well, her grandparents do not like her and why? It is because she was her mother's child with another man. He never met his real father and she is in good terms with her step dad. It's just that their reputation will be destroyed once the media learn about this child.

She has always been rejected ever since she was a kid.

"Mikan-sama, please eat the porridge we made for you. This will help you recover." Her nanny, Nancy, called her. Nancy had always been Mikan's nanny since she was a kid. She had always taken care of her and her caring as greater than what her mother gave for her. She is 54 years old already but still she is still willing to serve her young mistress.

Mikan opened the door and Nancy placed the neat meal set on the table. "Nanny Nancy!" Mikan hugged her nanny and sobbed softly.

"Now, now. Don't cry, my baby." She said consoling her. Whenever Mikan cries she would always pat her and she will start to cry and tell her everything. Every single detail. She knew that Mikan was thirsty for a motherly care so she was always there for her. She didn't even get married because marrying someone will mean that she needs to leave Mikan.

Mikan wiped her tears and started narrating everything that happened to her this day. Starting from the times she waited for him at the entrance door until the time she knelt down and cried.

"Nanny, I'm tired of being rejected." She sobbed trying hard not to let another teardrop fall again.

"Now, I think . . . This will cheer you up." She handed a long brown manila envelope.

"What is this?" She wiped her wet hands with her skirt and opened the envelope. Inside was her passport, plane tickets and a letter.

She opened the white-ish pink letter. It was a letter from her Auntie that lived in America.

_Mikan-chan!_

_Ohaii! Do you still remember me? I'm your Auntie Scarlett from America. _Mikan smiled as she remembered the times when her Auntie Scarlett and her child, Hotaru play whenever they visit her.

_Hotaru and I have always wanted to invite you here. I miss you! I haven't seen you for 6 years. You know, I wanted to suggest that you study here. __You can always stay in our house. You know, their universities in theatre arts are incredible here! You can improve your acting skills when you enroll on one of the biggest universities here! I remembered the time when you played Belle in the play "Beauty and the Beast"! So, I hope you're doing fine there! And with this letter is your plane tickets and visa. Visit whenever you want. I miss you_

_Auntie Scar & Hotaru_

Mikan smiled at the letter. It definitely made her horrible day. It refreshed her childhood memories with her best friend, Hotaru and her Auntie Scar.

She is not considering the studying abroad part. She doesn't want to leave Japan.

"I almost forgot my problem. Thank You, Nanny." She smiled at her sweetly and Nancy left the room.

* * *

**Ahihi. I know this chapter is a bit boring but then I will also post the third chapter! **

**Thanks for reviewing, guys ****I will continue updating this story because it's our mid-year break! ****Please continue supporting ****I don't want you guys to keep on waiting so I will try to update this story everyday and maybe finish it before the year ends. I don't know. **

**Tell me how you feel and suggestions! **

**Thank you!**

**~Mady-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"There's only a day left before graduation day! Aren't you excited, guys?" Mr. Narumi, their homeroom teacher, said in a very cheerful way.

The class reacted in different ways, some were happy, some were broken hearted while some sighed in relief.

"Then, for the last day the class will say everything they wanted to say to whoever they want to talk to. So this day are going to be a free day."

"YAAAAAAAAY!" The class danced a mini victory dance not because of this activity but because of the free days. _Like a normal class would react._

"Then, I will be going now. Enjoy!" He left the room and the class was in party mode.

"Natsume-kun. . . I have something to tell you." She said.

Natsume stood up and left the classroom while Mikan followed him.

They stopped under the big sakura tree and he sat under the shade of the tree.

"I have something to say as well. . ." Natsume said and covered his eyes with his bangs.

There were a few moments of silence and then Mikan sat down on the other side of the tree. (opposite of where Natsume sat)

"Well, you see. . . I'm going to leave for America right after graduation." Mikan said.

Natsume felt a sudden pain somewhere in his heart. He clenched his fist and didn't even dare to say a thing.

Mikan on the other side wasn't even sure if she is going to leave but then if he's going to stop her then she won't go.

"I'm going to study thea—"

"I DON'T CARE." Natsume blurted out as he stood up and left the tree.

Mikan stood up and ran to catch up to Natsume.

"Natsume, you need to at least listen to what I'm going to say." She shouted.

"why are you telling me these things. I'm not the immigration office so don't tell me those things." He continued walking with hands in his pocket. Discreetly hiding the emotions he has inside.

"I thought that when I'll say these you're going to stop me. Then I guess I'm wrong" her hair cascaded through her shoulder and her bangs covered her eyes.

Natsume stopped and walked towards her.

"Then, let me say what I'm about to say to you." He paused and looked for words to say.

She wiped her tears and stared at his red lost eyes.

"I. . . ." _come on, Natsume, speak up. He told himself. _

"I. . . . I . . . I hate you this much so I don't care if you're leaving or what. Just leave if you want and don't you dare show up again." He said and walked away.

_Damn. _

Mikan smiled. _I knew it. _While smiling she noticed a tear falling. She wasn't conscious about that tear _neither did she know what that tear meant._

Mikan started packing up her things. Just minutes after she arrived home, she messaged her Auntie Scarlett that she's going to study in America. I guess she will not attend the graduating ceremony and she might never see Natsume again but then she doesn't care. Because she knows that he won't miss her anyway so what's the use of hoping?

Tomorrow will be their graduation day. It will be the day that they will go to their separate ways. Other will be professionals while others will manage their family business.

"You're flight will be at 11:00 am." Nancy reminded her. "Are you sure you want to leave? Or do you still want to attend graduation?" She added.

"It's decided. If I attend graduation then I'll be late for my flight." She forced a smile and continued packing up her things. She will live in America for like 5 years or maybe forever.

There's really no turning back. It will be her time for now. She will stop thinking about Natsume and stuffs. Well, because by now he must be preparing for the graduation and not thinking about her.

But then, it is decided._ No one can stop her._ _But why does she feel like seeing Natsume before she leaves._

"Natsume-sama, are you ready?" One of his maids asked him.

"Hn" He replied. He fixed his clothes and tied his shoe lace. He looks hotter than before.

Mikan checked her appearance in the mirror. She applied light make up and she wore her silver stilettos. She shooed the dust of her brown mini-dress. What is she wearing? Is she going to the airport or to their graduation?

Natsume entered the car and told the driver to go straight to the school. Will he not watch Mikan leave?

Mikan sat on one of the couches in the airport. She never knew that she have gone this far. She never thought of leaving Japan. Not until Natsume rejected him for the 2nd time. She didn't know what made her said that but then if she didn't say that then it wouldn't have been clear to her that Natsume really do not like her. _Ohh, she's really stupid for liking a guy like Natsume. _

Natsume made his way through the crowd. There were lots of people in there. May they be students, teachers, school personnel, parents or media but she never saw the brown hair and brown eyes that he expected to be congratulating him. Why does he feel so guilty about saying those stuffs to her? She did that to other girls before but _why does he feel like apologizing to Mikan? _

He looked for her again. He tried asking her friends but they said that they didn't know.

"_I'm going to leave for America right after graduation" _That's what she said. Could it be that she wouldn't attend graduation?

_That idiot, she said she will leave after graduation. It seems like she left already. _He thought as he sat down under the big shady tree of Sakura.

"**Flight NJ0978 leaving for New Jersey are now boarding passengers. To all Passengers, flight NJ0978, bound for New Jersey are now boarding passengers."**

Mikan looked around her looking for a sign if Natsume is there but I guess he's not. She dragged her luggage along with her walked down the hallways and is about to enter the plane. She walked back to the waiting area and waited for 3 minutes. There she saw no one. _Stupid. Why would he come?._

"**Last chance for passengers of flight NJ0978, Bound for New Jersey, to board. Last chance for passengers of flight NJ0978, Bound for New Jersey, to board"**

Mikan started to walk towards the plane again. She sighed heavily but she held her head high and sat on her designated seat.

5 minutes past 11:00 Natsume stared at the sky and saw an airplane ascend up to the upper sky. _I guess I really lost her._

_

* * *

_**Ohaii! Ahihi. Here's chapter 3 for you, guys! **

**Please continue supporting and sorry for the delayed update. I'm working on a one shot fic that maybe posted later. **

**Like it or not? You can suggest! You guys are also authors of my story **

**Sorry if this chapter is longer than my past chapters. **

**Review if you like it or not. ****Just tell me how you feel **

**I have a new story! It is called "Wedding Planner" **

**Summary: **Miako Minazumi and Natsume Hyuuga are about to get married. Now, Miako left the country to model for some magazines and left Natsume with their wedding planner, Mikan Sakura, who coincidentally is Natsume's ex-girlfriend who he isn't so over with. As a couple Miako and Natsume went through lots of ups and downs and as a person Natsume felt doubt on who he would pick to be his partner in life would it be his Fiancée who changed him for the better or his ex girlfriend who he isn't so over with?

**~Mady-chan **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 _**

_One. . . Two. . . Three. . . Four. . . Five. . . _

Keeping her eyes shut she inhaled and exhaled leisurely.

_Five years passed by in a fraction of a second. _She thought as she prolonged her breathing exercise_. Five years that I have been living in New Jersey. I am studying in Montclair State University here in Montclair, New Jersey. It is school about dramatic arts and theater arts. I never told you but I always wanted to come here and study but you see . . . if you only stopped me. . . _

"No, No" She opened her eyes and stood up and walked towards the kitchen and thought of what comes next after _"if you only stopped me. . ."_

"How's our superstar?" Scarlett, her auntie, teased.

So, if you do not know what is going on here it is. Mikan went to New Jersey not many years ago and she studied Theater Arts but something else turned up. Seems like she turned out to be a Model/Singer/Actress and why? You should blame her professor Daemon who noticed her and trained her. 2 years ago her career boomed and she is big now. I mean, making concerts and everything.

Mikan opened the fridge and poured some low-fat milk to her glass. "Our superstar is still glossy as ever!" She mocked as she glug down the glass-filled milk.

"Oh, Mikan, Raven called me and said that **we'll** be leaving for Japan tomorrow night." Hotaru showed up out of nowhere and leaned on the kitchen counter while scrolling her Blackberry.

Mikan who's gulping her milk all of a sudden spitted out the milk from her mouth to Hotaru. She literally spitted it out.

"WHAT THE? Watch it, Mikan!" Hotaru growled. She wobbled her wet phone in a very annoyed manner and left to perhaps replace her wet-ish clothing.

"OH MY. Auntie, I'm not yet ready. You know. . ." She bit her fingernails and started to walk around the kitchen non-stop.

"Why are you the one who's scared? He should be the one who's terrified!" she said with her expression filled with pride and poise.

"But, Auntie. . ."

"This is what you're gonna do." She paused and invited her to sit be next to her and so she did. "Once you returned there you should try to apply to endorse for their company and make him be repentant for everything he did to you. You know, you should make him feel regret for letting go a charming maiden like you." She smiled an assuring smile at her. She nodded and her eyes sparkled like a child that just heard a technique on how to win a game.

_They __don't know that Hotaru is in the other side of the door. Whew, a perfect revenge. _She thought as she clutched her busted phone and smiled a malicious smile to herself.

"Mr. Natsume? Mr. Natsume?" Anne, his secretary, knocked at his door with a cup of Starbucks and stack of papers on her hands.

Natsume clicked on a button on his table and the door opened and then continued to jot down notes from his iMac to his notebook. She handed him the stack of papers and placed the cup of coffee on his desk.

"Anne, our sales in our condominiums and hotels appeared to be decreasing these past 4 months." He stood up and offered her a seat.

"Yes. Chief, our sales are. You know, the other residential buildings uses media and advertising through television, billboards and radios." She reasoned out.

For Natsume 5 years flew slowly. Unlike Mikan, he turned out to be their company's C.E.O. he barely had time for himself. He needs to fix things in the office and stuffs like that. His dad decided to retire due to old age and he wanted to hand over the company to his only son. He also has a little sister that is 4 years younger than he was and she is currently studying in Italy, major in culinary.

"Mhm."

"Uhm, maybe we could advertise! It can work. You know, media influences many people."

"Hn. Look for models that could endorse our condos and hotels and report the day after tomorrow." He sat down behind his desk and started typing again.

While he is typing he decided to look for the currencies in when the page opens he saw a familiar face in Yahoo News with the headline **"She's going back to her hometown!"**

He clicked the Link and started scrolling down.

_Mikan__ Sakura. . . _He thought and started scribbling in his notebook again.

**

* * *

**

**WHEW. I am so sorry to kee****p you waiting! My first chapter is like Playful Kiss but not most likely =)) you see, as the story goes on it will progressively not be Playful Kiss-ish but something else. I believe that Mikan gave up when he rejected her for the 2****nd**** time. :) **

**SOO! WEDDING PLANNER IS UP :) it's my Second Novel :) it has a more complicated thing =)) I'm also having a hard time writing it but I am continuing the story and will end it :)**

**For those who are confused about the 1st and 2nd chapter. Natsume realized that he shouldnt be that mean to her and before he knew it he's slowly falling in love with her cause he like. . . felt guilt well due to the fact that he rejected many girls already and he only felt that way with Mikan. :) You know, Natsume has a heart in this story and you will know what is going on in the next chapters. When Mikan returns :)) I'm getting thrilled! =))**

**Thanks for the Reviews and continue supporting :)**

**~Mady-chan! **


End file.
